Potion Power
by ryosakulove
Summary: Inui's up to no good again. He's making a potion to get Ryoma and Sakuno together. Little does he know, Fuji's changing the potion a bit. Ryosaku. Rating will change. R


Hi! This is my second fanfic. I hope it's better than my first one.

"nag, nag, nag" speaking

'nag, nag, nag' thoughts

Warning: short

Disclaimer: I "_cry_" do "_whimpers_" not "_tear_" own "_sob_" Pot "_WHAIL"_.

**Another attempt**

In a small dark room, light reflected off of two square lenses, as a college student mixed some stage liquids together creating a puff of pink smoke in the air. An evil grin spread across his face as he rubbed his gloved hands together, thinking of the wonderful and dramatic results he would get. This future scientist, Inui, created this new juice in hopes of uniting what would seem to be the perfect couple, Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki, but like his data said, they would never be able to confess their feelings without a **little** push.

It's been a long time since Jr, High, Inui thought remembering his days at Seigaku. He thought of his first match with Echizen, grinning at the picture in his head of that famous smirk that would send his opponents cringing in frustration. He thought of the shy petite girl that would follow Echizen like a shadow, always making him new home made meals for him to try.

Now, it's college and miraculously, the whole "gang" has ended up at the same one. That includes the cheerleading squad, which is made up of our favorite girls, Sakuno and Tomako.

The past sempais, all grown and seeking their future, would find time each week, away from school to discuss plans to get the two secret admirers together. So far, the plans have all turned into complete disasters. It always seems to end up with someone getting hurt. Overall, not much has changed. Now, you ask me why they aren't together yet. Well, if they were, the poor old sempais would have nothing to tease our Ochibi about. That's something that could end life as we know it. Oh, and also, Ryoma's ego is kind of hard to penetrate, that is, unless you're Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Everyone knows they like each other, except them selves. Looks like Ryoma's bluntness hasn't changed either.

Until now, well according to Inui. He has secretly created the ultimate potion of love especially for this pair, now he just has to deliver then the next day. With the potions finished he searches through the dusty old cabinets above for empty bottles. In there were a collection of neglected and forgotten jars of all kinds. Some are broken and others just a little bit dirty. After going though a couple of more creaking doors, he finally found a pink and a silver jar. Taking it to the small sink in the corner, he washed them thoroughly many times. Then he carefully, using mitts, tipped the pink liquid into each of the jars evenly, not spilling one drop. After screwing the lids on, he contently placed each in his school bag and stared at the mess huge mess in front of him.

'Mental note to self: Next time hire a freshman to clean up after experiments. After all, there's a hundred fifty percent chance he'll agree when I taunt him with my newest drink, tuna and squid extract.' Inui thought to himself, 'It always works, except with Fuji.'

As he picked up his bag, Inui threw some testing tubes into the sink and headed out the door. With his nose in his book, he didn't notice a shadow slinking behind him. Turning the corner to the college lounge, he opened one of the school's fridges and placed his two bottles in, but not without labeling them with "Inui" first. We sure wouldn't want a love disease going through campus.

Closing the fridge, he straightened and set off for class a bit early. He wanted to get a head start on a new project about nutrition, which he knows enough about.

That leaves those potions vulnerable to any peeking eyes. Unfortunately for Inui, that's what happened. The sneaking shadow revealed him self. Around the corner came the one and only Fuji Susuke. Holding a plastic bag, he casually walked to the fridge he had seen Inui at. Fuji opened the door and took out both of the bottles. After he unscrewed the caps and laid them to the side, he carefully opened the bags and took a pinch of the powdery substance and sprinkled it into each of the containers.

Stirring the mixture made it bubble so Fuji quickly screwed the caps back on and placed the bottles back into the fridge. Gathering his books, he left the room as if nothing had happened. The process was so quick, no one noticed it, but oh, you have no idea. With the addition of Fuji's new ingredient, this story's going to take one huge turn, a turn, that just might change a certain two people's lives.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I know this was short. It's just an intro.

So review!!!! Please 3 ?


End file.
